


Ultimatum

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is drunk
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #432:horror fist line 5





	Ultimatum

“I’ve been here before…“ Merlin turned around his own axis, almost losing his balance in the process.

Arthur threw Leon a look and rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes you have.”

“An you…you’ve been here before…” Merlin nodded gravely. “Too.”

Leon reached for him when he started to sway dangerously. “And I’ve been here before as well.”

Merlin leaned against him and smiled up sappily. “Yes. Oh yes.”

Arthur opened the door to Merlin’s bedroom and once again rolled his eyes. “The reason for that, my dearest Merlin, is, that all three of us live here.”

Still leaning against Leon’s chest, Merlin frowned in concentration as he pondered that. Then he nodded. “That’s why all my…all my things live here.”

“Yes, Merlin, that’s why your things live here, too.” Leon grinned. He always had a soft spot for drunken Merlin. “And maybe you should use that to your advantage. Look, your bed lives here, too. Why don’t you say hi to it?”

“Hi, bed.” Merlin said dutifully as he slumped on the edge.

While Arthur went to get a bucket and then made a run to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some Aspirin, Merlin watched as Leon pulled off his shoes and socks.

“Pants,” Leon ordered and Merlin wriggled out of his low-hanging jeans without even opening them. When he sat down again, Leon grabbed the seams and just pulled, causing Merlin to slump down on his back. “There we go.”

Merlin let himself be manhandled around, so he was on his bed with his head on the pillow, he smiled goofily at Leon, but then the smile slid off his face. “You’re leaving me, too.”

Leon sighed. “No, Merlin, I’ll be right next door, so if you need anything, let me know.” He brushed some strands of Merlin’s hair off his forehead, but Merlin most likely hadn’t even heard everything he said. As much as he found Merlin’s drunken antics adorable, he hated that they had to get him out of a pub after yet another internet acquaintance had dumped him.

He got up from where he was squatting in front of the bed and turned to Arthur. “You should tell him.”

“What?” Arthur looked at him like a deer in the headlight.

“Tell him that you like him. Spares us the trouble of getting him back again and again and him the hangover in the morning.”

“But…”

“Come on, don’t ‘but’ me. I have eyes to see. Tomorrow. Tomorrow you will tell him. Or I will.” With one last look at the now sleeping Merlin, Leon switched off the lights and pulled the door close behind him.

Now has a sequel [Another drunken night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540232)


End file.
